wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Patch 3.1.0 (undocumented changes)
This article lists all of Patch 3.1.0's undocumented changes. See the main article for the official list of documented changes. General * Creature armor has been globally reduced so that debuffed targets should take about the same damage from physical attacks that they did before this change. * DoT spells that land a critical hit will be reduced with resilience like a normal (non-DoT) spell. The damage will be reduced from the critical hit, but not from the DoT effect. * DoT crits will "likely" be raised to a 200% crit bonus, up from the 150% currently. Achievements * will require only six of the eight candies and will retroactively be awarded to players who retrieved six candies during the 2009 Love is in the Air event. * will no longer reward . * will no longer reward . * Additional achievements have been released for the spring-time world event, Noble Garden. * is a new Feat of Strength achievement granted to warlocks who completed the Dreadsteed quest chain. * is a new reputation-based Feat of Strength achievement, awarding the new title . * A large number of achievements have been given new icons. Most include but are not limited to; Classic Dungeons, Burning Crusade Dungeons, Fishing, and Holiday Meta Achievements. * , a new Feat of Strength achievement is awarded to all druids that have completed the Swift Flight Form quest chain, * and the associated title have been removed. * : Squirrels have been added to the list of pests which must be killed for this achievement. PvP * The vendors in the Hall of Legends and Champions' Hall sell level 70 items once again. The level 80 vendors have been removed. * Lake Wintergrasp now displays the time remaining until the next battle on the map. * Essence of Wintergrasp has a new icon. * The hole in the floor in the Sunreaver's Sanctuary PvP hall containing portals to Arathi Basin and Eye of the Storm has been covered over. Classes Below is a listing of changes to the tooltips of talents and skills for each class. Please note that these may conflict with the official patch notes. Death knight * Chill of the Grave moved from tier 5 to tier 4. * Morbidity moved from tier 1 to tier 2. * Virulence moved from tier 2 to tier 1. * Rune Tap No longer gives the caster 10 runic power. Druid * Cat Form has increased sustained (not burst) damaged. * Survival Instincts now works in Moonkin Form. * Gift of the Wild now works in Moonkin Form. You no longer auto-unshapeshift. Hunter * Sniper Training has been changed to increase the critical strike chance of your Kill Shot ability by 5/10/15%, and while standing still for 6 sec., you gain Sniper Training increasing the damage done by your Steady Shot, Aimed Shot, Black Arrow and Explosive Shot by 2/4/6% Lasts 15 sec. (Previously increased damage and critical strike chance based on your range to the target.) Mage * Burnout now only affects fire spells (previously affected all spells). * Hot Streak's sound has been changed (previously used the sound which played upon earning a new achievement). * A new polymorph variant, Polymorph: Rabbit, will be available from the Noblegarden world event. Paladin * All paladin auras have had their tooltip changed to note that they work on the entire raid, not just the party. * Improved Blessing of Kings has been removed from the game. Its effect has been merged into Blessing of Kings. * Judgement of Light now procs off spells as well (previously only attacks would trigger this). * Shield of Righteousness' description no longer states that the ability causes a high amount of threat. Priest * Blessed Resilience increases the effectiveness of your healing spells by 1/2/3% along with its previous effect. * Borrowed Time has a new icon. * Enlightenment is now a 3 point (down from 5 points) talent and increases your total spirit by 2/4/6% and your spell haste by 2/4/6%. * Focused Will now increases spell critical strike chance by 1/2/3% in addition to its previous effect. * Rapture is now a 3 point talent. When your Power Word: Shield is completely absorbed or dispelled you are instantly energized with 1.5%/2%/2.5% of your total mana, and you have a 33%/66%/100% chance to energize your shielded target with 2% total mana, 8 rage, 16 energy or 32 runic power. This effect can occur once every 12 seconds. * Reflective Shield has been moved from tier 7 to tier 5. It is now a 2 point talent and causes 22/45% of the damage you absorb with Power Word: Shield to reflect back at the attacker. Rogue * Envenom now gives an additional 15% chance to apply Deadly Poison and a 75% increased frequency of applying Instant Poison for 1 sec. plus an additional 1 sec. per combo point. (Previously gave a 15% chance to apply both deadly and instant poison.) * Expose Armor now reduces armor by 20%, lasting longer per combo point. * Hunger for Blood now has a 30 yard range. * Improved Poisons changed to increases the chance to apply Deadly Poison to your target by 2/4/6/8/10% and the frequency of applying Instant Poison to your target by 10/20/30/40/50%. (Previously increased chance to apply Deadly and Instant poison by 2/4/6/8/10%.) Shaman * Fire Nova Totem's mana cost has been reduced. Warlock * Consume Shadows – this Voidwalker ability is no longer channeled but has a cooldown. * Demonic Embrace is now a 3 point talent. Increases your total stamina by 4/7/10%. (Previously 2/4/6/8/10%.) * Frailty has been renamed Improved Curse of Weakness. Warrior * Arms warriors: Increased damage, possibly through Overpower or Slam. * Sunder Armor now reduces target's armor by 4% per application and stacks up to 5 times. (Previously reduced armor by a set amount.) Since creature armor has been reduced, the net effect should be that this debuff is slightly less mandatory in PvE and is not disproportionately more powerful against cloth targets in PvP. Dungeons and Raids * Ulduar in heroic mode (25-man) has a new badge, , which be used to purchase raid loot. * The use of the grates to negate Sapphiron's Frost Bomb no longer works. Professions * Some recipes have been added to the game, including epic boots and belts for all classes. * Crafted PvP gear has been converted to armor sets and given set bonuses. 4 pieces gives an extra +75 stamina, 6 gives an extra +50 resilience. ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Alchemy * - increases flask duration by 1 hour An additional recipe was expected to be added ( ), but the item does not appear to have made it into the patch. Blacksmithing New recipes were added: * * * * * * Cooking * Requirements of some Cooking recipes have been lowered. * You can now buy a for . * Additional new recipes: ** ** ** Enchanting * New recipes were added: ** ** ** Engineering * New recipes were added: ** Fishing *You can now catch , and in Wintergrasp, all three are reagents for cooking . * Fishing now has a slightly different sound effect. Jewelcrafting *New recipes were added: ** ** ** ** ** ** * , the is no longer a reagent Leatherworking New recipes were added: * * * * * * * * Tailoring New recipes were added: * * * * * * Quests * If you gain reputation with one of the member of the Steamwheedle Cartel, the exact number of reputation gain with the other members is also listed. The gain itself has always been, but now it also displayed in the Combat Log. User interface * Interface Menu includes a new option in Combat Text, that of Target Effects with a sub option to show it for other players' targets. * Glyphs have been moved from the Spellbook to the Talents window. * "Talent Points" label has been renamed "Unspent Talents", and "Points spent in (category) Talents" has been reworded to "(category) Talents". * Sound - Sound Effects has a new option, Enable Pet Sounds. * Ctrl-S (switching sound on/off), Ctrl-M (switching music on/off) and Alt-Z (switching UI on/off) will display a message on the middle of the screen. * The tooltip for the experience bar now shows the percentage of experience for the level. * The loading screen for Northrend is now the world map. * It is possible to track more than one achievement in the Objective frame. * Ammo bags and quivers in the action bar can now display more than 1000 remaining shots. Items * has been buffed, shadow damage is increased and internal cooldown may have been reduced. * Kirin Tor ring upgrades and changes - If you purchased an original ring, an upgrade will be available for an additional : From the PTR server - see Discussion Page ** ** ** ** * has had its price drastically lowered, from to . * and : ** counts as a normal mount, so it cannot be targeted separately, you take falling damage, and you can use items or abilities that will automatically dismount you ** you no longer have a pet icon bar to throw your passenger out, there is a new special graphic beneath the minimap instead, where you see who is on your vehicle and can dismiss them * New Icons for the following mounts: , , Winged Steed of the Ebon Blade and virtually all the Elekks to reflect their color. * The required number of to obtain a has been reduced from 20 to 10. * New Icons for the following pets: , , , & . * : ** you can now accept quests etc. while mounted ** you are no longer immune to fall damage while mounted ** you no longer have a pet icon bar to throw your passengers out, there is a new special graphic beneath the minimap instead, where you see who is on your mammoth and can dismiss them ** the two vendors switched their places * no longer has the 70 hour cool down time and when used the cast time has been reduced to three seconds from twelve. * is now of poor quality. * , a mace can be crafted by combining 40 . This item could not be created (and was thus unavailable) on the PTR. * is now of poor quality. * is now available for sale at The Wonderworks. Glyphs Glyph icons have been updated. Each glyph has a glowing background, the color of the glow matches the class color the glyph belongs to. IE: Orange glow = Druid glyph, Blue = Mage, etc. Updated glyphs are listed below. Death knight * – Reduces the cost of Death Coil by 8 runic power. * – Your Pestilence ability now refreshes disease durations on your primary target back to their maximum duration. Druid * – Reduces the cooldown of your Typhoon spell by 3 sec. Hunter * – Increases the haste bonus of the Improved Aspect of the Hawk effect by an additional 6%. (Old: Renamed from Glyph of Improved Aspect of the Hawk) Mage * – Your Ice Lance now causes 4 times damage against frozen targets higher level than you instead of triple damage. (Old: Increases the range of your Ice Lance by 5 yards.) Priest * - Reduces the mana cost of Mass Dispel by 50%. (Up from 20%) * - Reduces the cast time of your Shackle Undead by 0.5 sec. (Old - Increases the chance of success for your Shackle Undead spell by 8%.) * – Reduces the pushback suffered from damaging attacks while casting Smite by 100%. (Old: 50%) Warlock * – Increases the damage done by Incinerate by 5% (Old: Glyph of Banish Increases the duration of your Banish by 5 sec.) * – Increases the damage done by your Imp's Firebolt spell by 20%. (Old: 10%) World environment * Flight path maps have been revised to be more detailed. * King Varian Wrynn now has a generic human voice instead of no voice at all. * Chromie now has a generic goblin female voice instead of a generic gnome female voice. (NB: This may only apply to the incarnation in Wyrmrest Temple.) * Brann Bronzebeard now has a new voice actor. * A small part of the Storm Peaks has been moved to Icecrown, to expand the zone for the Argent Tournament Grounds. * You will no longer be dismounted: ** Riding up the zeppelin towers in Durotar or when using a portal (f.e. from Dalaran to Orgrimmar). ** While traveling through the underpass in between the main city of Dalaran and The Silver Enclave. ** While traveling through Timbermaw Hold. * A new tamable saber cat spirit beast named has been discovered in Zul'Drak. * There is now a meeting stone outside of Vault of Archavon. *Westfall Woodcutters now make an emote. * The boat path from Menethil Harbor to Theramore (and vice versa) no longer goes through Gilneas. References 3.1.0 (undocumented changes)